The present invention relates to a glazing panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-walled glazing panel suitable for use as a roof light or like structure. The present invention also provides a method of attaching a multi-walled glazing panel to a support structure.
The provision of roof lighting enables daylight to be effectively transmitted or admitted into buildings.
One type of roof lighting includes at least one multi-walled glazing panel supported by a support structure, which is locatable on the roof of a building. Such support structures generally comprise a plurality of bar members located at either side of the multi-walled glazing panel and which are adapted to receive such panels. Such bar members are commonly referred to in the industry as glazing bars and come in various shapes and sizes. It is to be understood that such panels can be located on any part of a building or like structure.
With reference to FIG. 1, which is a perspective view of a known multi-walled glazing panel, a known type of multi-walled glazing panel 100 includes a plurality of, or at least two, horizontal sheet members 101, separated from one another by vertical interconnecting walls 102, such walls 102 defining channels 103 running along the length of the multi-walled glazing panel 100. Generally, multi-walled glazing panels 100 of this type are made from the extrusion of a polycarbonate material, and the thickness of such panels can range from 4 millimeters up to approximately 30 millimeters.
A major advantage of this type of multi-walled glazing panel is that they provide good heat insulation and light transmission and consequently, can assist with savings in energy costs. Moreover, and as such glazing panels are extremely light in weight, less stress is exerted by them on the surrounding structures of the building to which they are attached and consequently, it is believed that they may actually extend the life of a building to which they are attached.
However, and somewhat surprisingly, such panels may become dislodged from their respective support structures if a heavy object falls on top of same. This is somewhat surprising as polycarbonate has exceptional levels of impact and shock resistance. In this connection, it is believed that due to the flexible nature of multi-walled polycarbonate glazing panels of this type, when a heavy object falls onto same, they flex in an elastic manner such that the sides of same come free from the glazing bars of the support structure supporting same. This has severe safety implications, especially if the heavy object concerned is a person.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a multi-walled glazing panel which, in use, is attached at either side thereof to a support structure, the multi-walled glazing panel including a plurality of horizontal sheet members separated from one another by vertical interconnecting walls, such vertical interconnecting walls defining channels running along the length of the multi-walled glazing panel characterised in that the sides of the multi-walled glazing panel that are attachable to the support structure are reinforced.
It is believed that the present invention addresses the problem outlined above. In particular, and as the sides of the multi-walled glazing panel of the present invention, which are to be attached to the support structure, are reinforced, same is less likely to come free from the support structure when an object falls thereon. Therefore, it is believed that the present invention increases the overall safety of using such multi-walled glazing panels as part of a roof light or like structure. In this connection, it is believed that by reinforcing the sides, same acts as a mechanical restraint and moreover, enhances the inherent rigidity of the multi-walled glazing panel, thereby increasing the resistance to the dislocation of the glazing panel from the support structure. Furthermore, it is believed that both of the above factors result in a high percentage of the energy of the falling object being transferred to, and absorbed by, the support structure, which can safely absorb such energy without the dislodgment of the glazing panel therefrom.
In a preferred embodiment, the sides of the multi-walled glazing panel which are attachable to the support structure are reinforced with reinforcement means which are locatable within the multi-walled glazing panel.
In a preferred embodiment, the reinforcement means comprises a bar of metal, preferably extruded commercial grade aluminium. It is to be understood that the bar may be of any other suitable material exhibiting the desired rigidity, for example, polycarbonate.
Preferably, the reinforcement means is sized to fit snugly within a channel provided within the multi-walled glazing panel, but not too snugly so that same is difficult to insert into said channel. This has the advantage in that same is easy to locate within the glazing panel.
Further preferably, the reinforcement means is of such a size that it is concealed by the portion of the support structure to which it is fixed. This has the advantage in that the reinforcement means cannot be seen from either above or below and hence, does not affect the aesthetic qualities of the glazing panel, nor hinder the transmission of light therethrough.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a roof light incorporating a multi-walled glazing panel in accordance with the present invention.
In a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of attaching the sides of a multi-walled glazing panel which includes a plurality of horizontal sheet members separated from one another by vertical interconnecting walls, such vertical interconnecting walls defining channels running along the length of the multi-walled glazing panel, the method comprising the steps of.
inserting at least one reinforcement means into at least one channel located at either side of the multi-walled glazing panel; and
attaching the multi-walled glazing panel to a support structure.